


Passion

by Distantvampire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantvampire/pseuds/Distantvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion is one thing, Tony decides, but he finds he enjoys love more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Tony had spent his life keeping his distance. This is an irony compared to how he lives without boundaries or concerns, how he is endlessly drifting from one thing to the next, person to person to draw what he can from the experience. His trail of one night stands were all fast paced, quick events, fun, but not meaningful. Being close to someone even for a night is terrifying. He’s desperate for it though. It shows in how he grips and clings, how he shudders openly, mouth gaping and his eyes fluttering. He struggles to watch coherently, wants to focus and draw everything from his partner that he can. He wants to feel closer to someone - anyone - if even for a few hours.

Growing up changed him though. Unexpected turns brought him into the life of one nuclear physicist. Life has never been the same.

Saying ‘I love you’ is terrifying even when he can break even the chemical process and balance it in his had in a matter of seconds. Saying it is giving it power. Saying it out loud shares it with someone else who can choose to destroy him with that knowledge. Tony fights the urges to say it. He gives in in soft ways, kisses pressed to the back of Bruce’s neck, fingers drifting through curls tenderly. He says it with glances from across crowded rooms, whispers it with promises of experiments for later when Bruce’s patience is wearing thin for being surrounded by strangers.

Tony weaves it into their lives by picking up on the little things like how Bruce uses the arc reactor to read by and doesn’t mind. He illustrates it with touches, calm and collected, whenever he has the excuse and even more when he doesn’t. He molds it into their daily lives and even though sex has been a struggle - finding the balance between Bruce’s control and Tony’s lack thereof has caused some great fights - he tries to offer it like prayer in the sighs Bruce draws from his lips.

Passion still drives him though and Tony surprises Bruce on the night that Bruce finally wants to try by taking their time. Tony wants every gasp, groan, and moan. He wants trembling muscles, heaving chests, grasping fingers. Tony is greedy. But when he guides Bruce onto his back, kisses and the press of the foreheads together, breath aligning he takes his time to ease Bruce open. When he finally presses in its with a shudder and a lock of their lips against each other. When Bruce expected Tony to take - to drag it out of him - Tony instead gives and gives and gives.

They fall apart together, come back around as something new, and it’s with a soft sigh that Tony admits his love. It’s bright, almost blinding, the smile Bruce gives him, before they exchange sentiments like breaths in the dark of their bedroom.

Passion is one thing, Tony decides, but he finds he enjoys love more.


End file.
